A Weird Kind Of Love
by NonexistentShadow
Summary: "Sasuke! Help me with my morning wood." it's definitely not your usual sweet kind of love when you put Naruto and Sasuke in the same room. NaruSasu sexy one-shots! Lemons/Hard yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

The blinding sun broke through that small space between the bedroom's curtains and bore right into his closed eyes. Sasuke was impressed with the accuracy, but more importantly, he was pissed off. He groaned as he tried to shift away from that cursed spot when his movement was stopped by a firm grip on his waist. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and laid still. He was used to it but it was getting more and more annoying, waking up flushed against Naruto's body which was supposed to be his _friend_. Just a friend, but apparently every time Naruto sneaked into his apartment and slept in his bed, he would wake up finding themselves in a more and more intimate positions. He slowly blinked a couple of times trying to adjust to the light and was faced with a tan firm chest pressing against him. Sasuke would rather die than admit that he drooled. A lot. He just stared and devoured the view while it lasted. He noticed his hand was resting on the other's chest so he took a quick glance towards the closed blue eyes making sure Naruto was sleeping before he lightly started stroking the skin, feeling the firm muscles beneath it. He held his breath as he slowly ran a finger over a pink nipple. He heard a soft whimper as the nipple slowly tensed. Sasuke released a shaky breath and travelled down with his hand, feeling the tan abs, the sensitive navel. Right when his fingers brushed over the small blond hairs leading to Naruto's black boxers, he heard a small groan and the body beside him stirred. Sasuke's hand halted its movement and his heart leaped to his throat when he noticed blue eyes slowly peeling open. He tried pushing himself up, but the hands around his waist tightened. He sighed and buried his head in the pillow.  
"Naruto, let me go" he huffed into the soft object.  
"You like it" Naruto breathed with a husky voice and pulled Sasuke's body closer, forcing the raven to look his way.  
"Don't decide things on your own"  
"Then you hate it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow which was followed by a mischievous smirk when Sasuke went quiet for a bit.  
"Yes, i hate it" Sasuke glared and tried to pull away, "will you let go now?" The arms around his waist fell limp and Naruto's smirk turned into a pout.  
"If you wanna act like a bastard, which you always do, fine! It's your loss" his pout stretched as he folded his arms on his chest and huffed.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and got out of the bed, "I'm sure it's not my loss, I'm not the one who's a snuggling maniac"  
Naruto couldn't help but smirk, "Then you should've seen yourself the whole night, gripping me and curling into my chest"  
Sasuke flinched and felt a burning heat rise to his cheeks. He was damn thankful that his back was towards Naruto, "bullshit"  
"Your ears and neck are bright red"  
Sasuke turned with a hard glare, trying to ease the blush, "you're such a pain in the ass"  
"Pain in the ass?" Naruto frowned before beaming happily, "so I _did_ fuck you?" A pillow was furiously thrust into his face, "ouch!" Naruto rubbed his abused cheek, "so the sex thing was just a dream, huh?" he mumbled with a frown.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke burned bright red and tried get his heartbeat in order.  
"What! Did I offend you or something?" Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"You are unbelievable!" Sasuke ran a nervous hand through his hair before turning around once again, "and my apartment is not a hotel room you come to whenever you wish" He made his way grumpily to the bathroom and shut the door harshly.  
Naruto watched as Sasuke disappeared behind the door and took a deep breath. _What am I supposed to think with the way you touched me bastard?_ Naruto thought as he ran a hand over his chest remembering the tingling feeling Sasuke's fingers left on his skin. He flopped back on the bed looking like a kicked puppy at the closed bathroom door.  
"Sasuke!" He yelled knowing that the other heard him even though he didn't get a reply but he could almost see Sasuke's glare, "Help me with my morning wood"

"Fuck you" was the muffled yet angry reply from the bathroom.

Sasuke got out of the tub and stretched his hand to grab a towel from the towels shelf when his hand met air. He looked over and decided that this day couldn't get worse. The towels shelf was empty. He walked to the door, dripping water on the floor in the process, "Naruto?" He called, knowing that he was going to be humiliated to get a towel. But there was no reply. Sasuke frowned, "Naruto" He raised his voice a bit and was replied with silence. His eyes lit up and figured Naruto probably went to the kitchen as he always did first thing in the morning. He opened the door a fraction and looked through it to find the room empty. With a smirk, he opened the door and walked out to the closet. He stood on his tiptoes and stretched his hand to the top shelf where the towels are and grabbed one. He felt he was about to lose balance and held the side of the closet quickly, letting go of the towel to fall on the floor. He took a relieved breath, balanced himself on the ground and bent down to grab his towel.

"Sasuke, are you do- HOLY SHIT!" Naruto screamed when he was greeted with a very nice view of Sasuke's ass, not to mention the bending, which gave more details. Sasuke was startled with the loud scream and fell hard on his knees, whipping his head to face a wide-eyed Naruto.

"S-shit, knock or s-something!" He stuttered as he tried to hide his lower region with the towel, feeling his face flaming with embarrassment.

Naruto swallowed hard, his eyes roaming freely over Sasuke's skin. He looked so irresistible; his dark wet kinda messy hair plastered to his forehead and flushed cheeks, his flawless white skin glistening and water drops falling from his hair onto his shoulders and chest. Naruto closed his eyes with a slight frown, "Just get dressed, Sasuke" And he walked out of the door, leaving a dumbfounded Sasuke behind him.

Naruto closed the bedroom door behind him and quietly propped his back with the wall next to it. He released a shaky breath and clenched his eyes shut trying to get rid of Sasuke's image. He almost lost it when he saw the other look so vulnerable and flushed. He almost did something he knew he'd regret. He knew Sasuke's attitude changed towards him in so many ways and it was confusing him. Does Sasuke like him? Or is he just figuring out his sexual preferences? Or what exactly? Naruto was getting so frustrated he couldn't bear it no more. He always enjoyed teasing Sasuke but slowly the replies were softer and the looks turned from glares to embarrassed glances. Naruto groaned and thanked god he had his pants and shirt on so he can get out. He made his way to the front door and fought the urge to take a glance back. He opened the door to walk out when he heard a door open harshly, he looked over his shoulder to find a furious Sasuke walking towards him, wearing only comfortable sports pants, riding low on his boney hips, obviously not wearing any underwear. Naruto took a step back and flinched when Sasuke hands came up to slam the door shut and rest on either side of Naruto's head. Sasuke panted and glared up at Naruto with a burning gaze. Sasuke was furious.

"S-asuke?" Naruto croaked out awkwardly.

"You do not stare at me like that with your lustful eyes back in the room and then ignore what you did and leave me on the fucking floor not knowing what the hell that was. You do not make flirty comments and then leave it be. And- and I hate you when I wake up to you hugging me then we part as if it's nothing. I h-ate i-t when you do th-at" Sasuke's voice cracked as he felt his eyes sting, knowing tears were on the verge of falling. He clenched Naruto's shirt with one hand and the other fell limp on his side. He sniffed and looked into Naruto's non wavering sapphire eyes. "S-stop looking at me l-like that" He said desperately and was about to take a step backwards when he felt Naruto's strong arms pull him into a tight embrace, raising the back of his foot off the floor. He held him tight and gave an assuring squeeze when Sasuke whimpered and whispered his name. Sasuke raised his hands and held into the back of Naruto's shirt. They stayed like that for a while, breathing in each other's scents, enjoying the warmth.

After a while, Sasuke's breathing calmed and Naruto released him but stayed close, not wanting to let go of the other's warmth yet, "I'm sorry" Naruto whispered. Sasuke sniffled and shook his head.

"Not enough"

"I'm really really sorry"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Still not good enough" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What about you, _Uchiha_? You never say anything when I tease or flirt with you. How am I supposed to know what you're thinking?" Naruto ended it with a frustrated sigh. Sasuke averted his eyes and bit hit lips.

"I guess.. I'm sorry too" He mumbled quietly. His attention was brought back to Naruto when the later rested his forehead on Sasuke's. Blond hair mingled with dark locks.

"So," Naruto breathed, "Tell me what you're thinking" Sasuke's cheeks burned as he tried to pull away just a bit, but Naruto leaned in even more. When Naruto saw the lack of reply, he kissed Sasuke's cheek tenderly, "Sasuke"

Sasuke whimpered from the too sweet touch and closed his eyes enjoying the tender feeling that didn't last long, his heart was hammering in his chest, "I love you" he blurted out before he could stop himself. He blushed furiously as he opened his eyes quickly to look at a stunned Naruto, "I- I didn't know what it was and how to umm deal with it. I just, I've been so frustrated for far too long. It's so-" He was cut off by a finger on his lips. He looked up at Naruto who sighed happily and couldn't help but smile, his eyes glimmering with happiness. Natuto's warm hands held Sasuke's cheeks and raised his head to look right into his eyes.

"You have no idea how much I love you" His eyes smiled and Sasuke felt something inside him gets undone. A weight was lifted off his heart and his breath hitched when Naruto leaned in slowly, his eyelids dropping to half-mast and their lips met in a tender, slow kiss. Naruto's warm lips moved over Sasuke's hesitant ones, urging him to join him. Sasuke hesitantly parted his lips and responded, feeling his heart leapt and his head spin blissfully. Naruto ran his tongue over Sasuke's lower lip making him release a soft moan. They unwillingly parted for air but kept close, panting for air. Sasuke looked up dizzily at Naruto, his lips still tingling with pleasure. How a small kiss could feel this good, he wondered. Naruto gazed down with lustful eyes examining Sasuke's flushed form, plump reddish lips from the kiss.

"God.." He released a shaky breath, trying to contain the bursting emotions. Sasuke took a step closer and hugged Naruto tight, nuzzling in the tan neck. Their bodies flushed against each other, their erections grinded harshly making them feel weak in the knees.

"Take me," Sasuke whispered so quietly as he tightened his fingers' grasp on Naruto's shirt, "Love me, Naruto"

It was only a blink, but Sasuke felt Naruto carry him and he circled his legs around Naruto's waist, his hands around his neck. Naruto was kissing him passionately and caressing his back softly while he walked to the bedroom. Finally there, Sasuke fell on the bed with a thud as he panted for air, his body shivered at the cold blankets but soon enough Naruto was over him warming him up with his body. Sasuke touched the blonde's shirt.

"Too much clothes" Naruto chuckled at that and removed his shirt quickly before he started kissing and sucking Sasuke's neck making him squirm under him. He smirked when he found a sensitive spot which made Sasuke gasp and moan before slapping a hand over his mouth, embarrassed by the sounds he made. Naruto moved to Sasuke's ear biting and nibbling as he lowered his hips, their aching members roughly grinded making them both moan. They started at a slow rhythm at first which soon turned into desperate thrusts.

"Fuck," Naruto backed off just enough for him to remove both his pants and boxers with one swift. Sasuke couldn't help but stare, his face burning and breath shaking with anticipation. Naruto was drop dead _gorgeous_. And definitely 'manly' down there, Sasuke was utterly speechless. He felt his cock twitch as he noticed Naruto's do the same under Sasuke's gaze. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's pants and shoved them down making the smaller boy gasp as his erection sprung out to the cold air, tensing. Naruto licked his lips as he devoured the scene in front of him. He had dreamt of this for year now and there they were, minutes away from making love to each other. The thought itself thrilled both of them.

"What're you waiting for?" Sasuke hissed, looking away from Naruto's gaze.

Naruto smirked, "Impatient, aren't we?" He gave Sasuke's member lazy pumps at the base, Sasuke bit his lips trying to hold his voice, it feels too good, just this touch from Naruto made him come undone, "I wanna hear your voice" Naruto said huskily and Sasuke moaned and gasped when Naruto tugged harder at his member, "Now we're talking" He gave Sasuke a mind blowing kiss before he offered Sasuke three of his fingers to suck on.

"I h-have lube" Sasuke tried to catch his breath. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And you used it for?" Sasuke blushed at that and licked his lips.

"First drawer in the nightstand"

Naruto smirked, "You little pervert," He grabbed the half empty bottle, "You sure consume these kind of stuff" Sasuke tried to glare but failed miserably.

"A man has his needs"

"I don't have a problem with that, I just hope you did your kinky stuff thinking of me" Naruto didn't give Sasuke time to blush or protest, he coated his fingers while talking and the moment he finished he grabbed the back of Sasuke's knee and raised his leg, inserting a finger inside of him. Sasuke stuttered with what he was saying but soon calmed down and glared at Naruto.

"Warn me first, idiot!"

"Damn you're tight! I though you played with yourself" Naruto joked.

Sasuke's cheek burned brighter if possible, "It had been a while" he mumbled and Naruto's head snapped up in shock.

"Seriously! Thinking of who?" He narrowed his eyes warningly.

"Who do you think?" Sasuke huffed and tried to reposition himself into a more comfortable position when Naruto entered a second finger making him hiss.

"It's me isn't it?" Naruto smirked and moved his finger faster making the friction almost unbearable for Sasuke.

"Nnng.. S-stop" Sasuke moaned, "Please" he added and Naruto stopped and waited for Sasuke's reasons, "Enough of that. y-you, inside me, now" He panted with flushed cheeks, Naruto's cock twitched and he couldn't take it anymore. He coated himself, hissing when he touched the aching head of his member. He looked up at Sasuke and found that he turned on his stomach, his hips in the air. Naruto frowned, held Sasuke's hips and rolled him of his back again, "W-what?"

"I want to see your face when I enter you" Naruto said, serious. Sasuke tried turning away from Naruto's intense eyes.

"That's why I'm turning away, idiot" he fought a blush, "It's really embarrassing"

"I want to see your face badly" Naruto held Sasuke and kissed the living life out of him making him forget what they were going on about. Sasuke melted into the kiss as Naruto's tongue explored his mouth when he suddenly felt naruto's cock entering him slowly, he gasped and tensed making Naruto stop, "relax! You're so _tight_!" Sasuke took a couple of calming breaths and Naruto tugged at his member a few times making him loosen up with the pleasure. Naruto pushed himself inside as he groaned and Sasuke let out a throaty moan, throwing his head back. His mind was spinning, feeling himself being filled up like that made him lose it. The pain and pleasure mixed in a blissful way, until Naruto rested fully inside Sasuke. They took a moment to breath before Sasuke wiggled his hips and moaned.

"Ah.. M—move" And move Naruto did. He slowly pumped inside of Sasuke, trying a little different angle each time until Sasuke almost screamed with a certain angle. He blushed hard and tried to look away when Naruto held his chin with one hand, making him lock his gaze with him as he thrust again, hitting the same spot yet harder. Pleasure exploded through Sasuke as he moaned and spread his legs further allowing Naruto further in.

"You look so beautiful" Naruto whispered as he thrust again watching Sasuke squirm and moan under him. He went faster and faster as the heat built up at the pit of his stomach. He was close, and so was Sasuke with his leaking cock, cum dripping down on the length.

"T-touch me" Sasuke gasped out and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's length harshly, pumping it with his thrusts. Moans and groans mixed together as they felt the pleasure building up. With a rough squeeze on the head of Sasuke's cock, a finger ran over the slit, as Naruto buried himself inside Sasuke making his scream and come hard, his muscles tensed as he shot his white cum all over his stomach, Naruto groaned and came inside Sasuke with a hard thrust, cum dripped down Sasuke ass.

They both struggled for breath, Naruto slipped out of Sasuke who whimpered at the loss, feeling cum drip down from his ass was both weird and arousing. He looked up at Naruto who didn't waste a second to kiss him a slow loving kiss. They parted, panting, and Sasuke bit his lower lip, "That was really good" he mumbled. Naruto frowned, moved a finger and released Sasuke lip from his teeth.

"Don't do that, it makes me wanna go another round"

"Then why don't you?"

Naruto's eyelids dropped as he smirked, "don't blame me when you're sore later" he tugged on Sasuke butthole before inserting the finger and pumping it slowly making the cum inside of Sasuke drip down of him. Sasuke whimpered.

"Suit yourself" Sasuke knew he got himself into trouble with the way Naruto was grinning but he couldn't make himself care at the moment. He only wanted to feel Naruto, treasure these moments and hold them close to his heart.

**Reviews would be wonderful~ *hugs whoever read this chapter***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. (dammit)**

Chapter 02

Saying that lonesome doesn't kill is an understatement. Sasuke was the living proof of that. He put the last heavy box on the ground and closed the door behind him. He stretched his back grimacing when he heard a couple of cracks from strained muscles. Looking around the messy apartment, he sighed. Boxes were all over the place, still needed to be unpacked. He's been doing this for three weeks now, packing everything in his apartment and bringing them to the new apartment he and Naruto rented together. He was excited, at first, but after all the work it took, he was exhausted. Not to mention unpacking Naruto's boxed and bags as well since the other was on a mission. A freakin long one, Sasuke thought as he remembered the almost-fight he had with the Hokage to let him go with Naruto, but she still refused, saying she might need him for other urgent missions. He kicked the box next to him with frustration, immediately regretting the move. His face grimaced as he tried to fight the urge to hold his abused foot; the box was full of stuff after all. He glanced at the clock and decided he'll spend the night here to wake up early and have extra time to finish more work. He walked into the bedroom, grabbed some sheets from the box next to it and spread them on the king sized bed. We didn't even get a chance to sleep on it yet, Sasuke thought with a frown and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

He felt kind of dizzy after the hot shower which didn't help with all the sexual frustration that had been building up lately with Naruto not being around. He and Naruto had a very busy sex schedule and being deprived of it suddenly and for this long has taken a toll on Sasuke body and mood. He's being very picky and annoyed lately and started avoiding people all together. The impact Naruto had on him was really surprising, almost frightening. He threw himself on the bed wearing nothing but his boxer, on his stomach, not bothering to dry his hair. He took a deep breath from the soft pillow and Naruto's scent attacked his mind and body. His eyes fell half-mast as he took in more breaths of the addicting scent. He subconsciously thrust his hips very slowly into the mattress and groaned as white dots of pleasure appeared in front of him. He took a shaky breath and thrust once again but a little harder this time, and he bit his lips trying to stop weird voices from coming out. The friction of his cock against his boxer and the mattress was unbearably pleasurable and he was dying to cum. He made another deep thrust, the head of his cock popped out of his boxer's waistband and made a direct friction with the mattress and a breathy moan escaped Sasuke's lips from the overflown pleasure he felt. Hearing himself moan, his eyes suddenly snapped open when he finally realized what was he doing, he didn't want to release that way, he didn't want to simply jack off on the scent of his lover. He raised himself slowly from the mattress and looked down at his aching erection and the red head of his cock. He placed the back of his hand on his lips trying to stop his ragged breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut feeling unshed tears of frustration at the side of his eyes.

A sound of a loud thump on the floor made Sasuke almost jump out of his skin and whip his face around to look, with wide watery eyes, at the source of the noise. There stood the desirable blonde with his ocean-blue longing eyes. The moment he walked in and saw Sasuke's back, he threw his bag on the floor but felt sorry when Sasuke jumped in the air. He didn't waste any second the moment his eyes met gray orbs. He took three fast big steps towards the bed and the last thing Sasuke saw was open arms before he felt himself being squeezed and thrown back, his back pressed on the mattress. Sasuke blinked and saw blonde hair attack his sight, he felt strong arms around his back. He took a breath and Naruto's scent was stronger than ever. He would never admit it but he made a small happy squeaking voice in his throat and threw his arms around Naruto's back, holding him tight.

They stayed like this for what felt forever but never enough, Naruto backed away slowly and rested his forehead on Sasuke's, "What's wrong?" Naruto asked huskily as he rubbed a finger at the side of Sasuke's eyes, "Why are you crying?"

And that was Sasuke's undoing. He felt warm tears stream down as he sniffled. He kicked Naruto's shoulder weakly, "I wasn't till you said so, bastard" Naruto felt his heart clench with warm feelings as he saw his lover cry in his arms. He wiped some tears with his fingers as he leaned down to finally got to kiss the soft lips after a very long time. The kiss was very slow at first, just full of longing and love. After a while Sasuke eagerly parted his lips, wanting Naruto to devour him, and that Naruto did gladly. Their tongues caressed each other slowly as they wished this would never end. But air was a necessary. They parted as each breathed harshly, Naruto looked down at the man beneath him and found Sasuke a puddle of mush, eyes unfocused, lips swollen and glistering, hair messy and still damp, skin flushed. Naruto swallowed hard as his cock thumped in his pants. Speaking of which, he felt Sasuke poking him in the thigh, he raised his body a little bit and looked between them to find Sasuke's erection half out of his boxers, standing for attention and red with desire. Naruto's breath hitched.

"Sasuke," He whispered earning a content sigh from the other, "Did I just walk into you jacking off?" He raised an eyebrow when Sasuke's cheeks burned and eyes widened.

"No" He said awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Are you sure?" Naruto smirked as he ran a finger over his lover's cock which made Sasuke jolt and squeeze Naruto's shoulders.

"Y-you know I despise t-touching myself" Sasuke frowned, trying to control himself not to thrust in Naruto's hand.

"Then why were you doing it?" Naruto rubbed the head with two fingers enjoying how Sasuke shook beneath him.

"You b-bastard went away for so long and I almost lost it" He glared as he kicked Naruto's chest, "it just feels wrong" he lowered his gaze, "I don't want to cum unless it was yo- aaah!" he moaned loudly when Naruto suddenly squeezed his erection with his fist and started pumping slowly from the base, freeing his from his boxer.

"Sasuke it's so arousing when you talk like that" Naruto bit his lip as he moved his hand faster over the shaft. Sasuke was squirming and moaning loudly, not giving a care in the world. He almost came from the sight in front of him. He suddenly removed his hand from the leaking cock, leaving it twitching for attention.

"..n't stop" Sasuke whined.

"Baby," He gave Sasuke a nip on the lips, "I'm just getting started" he smirked as he started stripping till not a single article of cloths was left. Sasuke swallowed, feeling the excitement build in his stomach. Naruto's warmth left him for a bit to find the lube in the boxes. Seconds later he was back on top of Sasuke and not wasting any time he entered Sasuke's hole with 2 fingers making the other clench and tense suddenly. "easy, Sasuke" Naruto whispered and kissed Sasuke's cheeks and neck. Sasuke relaxed his muscles and moaned as Naruto started rubbing some sensitive nerves inside him. "Say, do you know why I insisted on putting the wardrobe on the wall near the bed?" Sasuke breathed and shook his head, obviously not interested in that right now. "Sasu, look to you left" And Sasuke turned his head, annoyed, until his eyes met the wardrobe and his breathing stopped for a second. Realization sunk in slowly as he looked at the wardrobe's doors which were long full-length _mirrors_. His eyes traced the scene in front of him, Naruto was over him, sucking on his neck, and he couldn't help but blushed. it wasn't the first time they did this but _seeing_ it was a totally different thing. His eyes lowered till they reached their lower parts, erection pressed together, his legs spread wide open and Naruto fingers entering and exiting him. He made a surprised shrieking sound and squeezed his eyes shut. His face was _burning_. "Like what you see Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in his ear and he took away his fingers. Sasuke tried to glare at Naruto but failing. Suddenly, strong hands held his arms as Naruto got him up into a sitting position and sat behind him.

"Now what?" Sasuke hissed.

"Shhh you'll like this" Naruto smirked evilly and adjusted their position more. The moment he was finished Sasuke almost screamed as he tried to jump from the bed and get away but Naruto held him tightly from his waist. The thing was this: Sasuke was sitting in Naruto's lap, legs raised up and resting on either side of Naruto's leg, and most importantly, they were facing the big mirror. Sasuke tried to get off Naruto but the other didn't let him so he just groaned and closed his eyes.

"Fuck you Naruto"

"It's the other way around baby, I'm fucking _you_" Naruto said happily but sighed when Sasuke just glared at him, "fine, I know how to deal with that" He gave a challenging look to his glaring lover and kissed him hard to distract him from what to come. His hand rested on Sasuke's hips as he raised him slightly and led his own cock so it was at Sasuke's entrance. With his other hand, he gripped Sasuke's erection and pumped it harshly. Sasuke gasped and broke the kiss. He unconsciously looked at the mirror and saw his leaking erection red almost ready for release.

"S-stop" He gritted his teeth, "I don't wanna come yet"

Naruto released him and looked at him in the mirror, "You want me inside you, don't you?" He kissed Sasuke's shoulder and rubbed the head of his cock on Sasuke's entrance making him shiver with excitement, "if you just lower yourself a _little_ bit-" And that Sasuke did, without any warnings. He lowered himself in one swift motion until he was sitting in Naruto's lap, panting hard, "F-fuck, so eager" Naruto tried to regain his breath and his freakin sanity. Both were panting hard, their eyes met in the mirror, full of lust. "Sasuke, I need you to move, I might cum from the sight itself"

Sasuke nodded and started to raise himself, eyes locked with the part of the mirror where Naruto's cock started to appear once again from his hot clenching hole. Sasuke moaned when only the head was inside him, the sight was too arousing, apparently for Naruto too, whose cock twitched suddenly. He felt Naruto's hands grip his hips as he lowered him again, both watching, swimming in pleasure. They couldn't avert their eyes from the mirror, Naruto's shaft going in and out of Sasuke, Sasuke's own cock jumping and hitting his stomach, leaking cum, their balls tightening. They kept their pace until Sasuke's legs lost all the energy. He sat in Naruto lap, panting, "Naruto, m-more"

With a quick motion, Naruto had Sasuke under him again and started thrusting hard, reaching very deep inside him. Both moaning and groaning, almost reaching their release, Sasuke's insides stared clenching and Naruto knew he was close. He held his cock and stared pumping it hard in time with his thrusts. Sasuke lost it and could only focus on the pleasure building up inside him. He came _hard_, white cum covering them both. Naruto cursed and came inside Sasuke making him moan at the hot cum inside him. They stared at each other, breathing heavily, trying to get their heads back to earth. Naruto bit his lip as he held the base of his cock and slipped out of Sasuke, the other whined at the loss. Naruto chuckled, "you'll get more till you feel sore baby" He kissed the pouting lips and grinned happily, "Ne, you look so hot looking at yourself in the mirror-"

He got hit on the head. _Hard_.

**Reviews are my fuel! Please if you liked it tell me, if you don't also tell me why xD**

***hugs you all***


	3. Chapter 3

Hello you sexy people! Thank you soo much for whoever reviewed, it means a lot! I'm sorry I'm a bit late but here you go, one more sexy NaruSasu with a little dramatic fluff-thingy at the beginning! And PLEASE do review if you like it or dislike something about it. I do need your opinions to get some inspiration to write! Thanks!

**Warnings**: hard yaoi, language.. etcetera etcetera.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters *cries in the corner*

Chapter 03:

"You are _unbelievable_, Naruto!" Tsunade paced the hospital room with her hands on her hips and a deep frown apparent on her features. Naruto and Sasuke sat on two separate beds, covered in bandage and dried blood, trying so hard not to sigh or groan as the woman kept going on and on about how they were reckless and stupid and risked their lives in the most idiotic ways.

"Why do you keep saying my name as if I'm the one who's at fault?" Naruto pouted and crossed his bandaged arms, hissing as a sharp pain shot through them.

"Because it _is_ your fault dobe!" Sasuke glared, "you just had to go and act on your own"

"I was trying to finish those bastards before we lose them again!" Naruto growled, "why do you keep scolding me for kicking their asses and finish the mission?!"

Sasuke's eyes glistered with anger, "because we almost _died_ you asshole! What do you think would've happened to you if I hadn't arrived on time?! use your fucking imagination and think for a change!" Sasuke huffed and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with how dense Naruto can be sometimes.

"But you did, didn't you? What does it matter?!"

"you're missing the point" Sasuke shook his head, "just forget it"

Tsunade sighed heavily and her frown softened, "enough you too! Naruto, Sasuke is right. It's true he arrived on time this mission but you can't be sure that he would pop up and save your ass _every_ single time. But again, you helped accomplishing our goal so good job both of you. Now what I need you to do is take some rest until your wounds heal. I don't wanna see you out of bed for at least 2 days, hear me?!"

"Yes, ma'am" Both answered. She nodded and made her way out of the door.

"well," Naruto grinned wickedly, "she did say we have to stay on bed, but she didn't say anything about _physical activities_ on the bed now did she?!" all he got was a disbelieving look from Sasuke and an exaggerated sigh. "What! We _are_ staying _on_ the bed while doing it after all"

"Naruto seriously, I can't talk to you like this" Sasuke's voice was too serious for Naruto's liking. He didn't spare Naruto another look as he laid on bed, covered himself up to his chin, his back facing Naruto. Naruto's expression fell as he kept staring at Sasuke's duck-butt hair resting on the pillow. He suddenly felt his lungs painfully constricting, realizing he's been holding his breath. He breathed quickly, letting his eyes drop to the floor, frowning.

"Look, I- umm" Naruto blinked trying to find the words, glancing at Sasuke who didn't move an inch, "I know what I've done was- _stupid_, I know alright! We've been searching for these guys for months nonstop and- and a chance came, and I took it" his voice softened, "and I screwed up, and you helped me and-" He bit his lips when he saw Sasuke's body as still as ever, "I'm sorry, I will think it through next time" He said quietly before laying down as well, turning his back to Sasuke. He clutched the sheets feeling pain from all the cuts and scratches but not caring. His heart felt too heavy for him to care about stupid things as injuries.

Sasuke's hands were whiter than ever. He clutched the pillow so hard it turned white. He fought the urge to turn around when Naruto spoke with that foreign guilty tone. He knew he's acting harsh on the blond but that idiot just won't get it. He didn't care about getting beaten up and almost die fighting for Naruto. He didn't mind at all. But the thought of Naruto jumping into death itself scared him senseless. When he found Naruto between those bastards, dripping blood in scary amounts, he lost it. He fought like a mad beast and he knew it but he couldn't make himself stop. It was unusual for him to fight like that and he saw the surprise on Naruto's face too but the thought of losing his lover made him go mad. And how much he thinks about this every time they went on a mission tired him too. He just wanted to get this through Naruto's head but the other seemed too dense to understand why Sasuke was angry.

Sasuke relaxed his numb hand and turned around to find Naruto's back facing him, _seriously, now you're sulking?_ Sasuke swallowed, "Naruto," it came out a gentle whisper it surprised both of them, but Naruto figured it would be better to leave things as it is before they go into another fight, so he decided to act as if he's sleeping, "I know you're not sleeping, you're tensing up" and here goes the plan.

Naruto cleared his throat and turned just his head to look at Sasuke who was propped himself up on his elbow, looking at him. "what is it?"

"you misunderstood me, I- erm" it was Sasuke's turn to look at the ground. That reminded him why he hated to talk about feelings, it always felt and looked so vulnerable, "listen I'll just fucking say it," he raised an angry finger and pointed at a confused Naruto, "Don't you fucking go throwing yourself in dangerous situations you hear me? And next time I'm gonna tie us with a damn rope if that's what it takes to keep you always by my side. So just- don't go wandering around by yourself putting yourself in danger," Sasuke trailed off putting a hand over his eyes, "I almost had a fucking heart attack you asshole, seeing you covered in all that blood, I- I thought I lost you for a second and it scared the shit out of me alright!" he finished almost breathless and was about to turn around when Naruto stretched his hand and caught Sasuke's, startling him.

"don't turn away" Naruto clutched Sasuke's hand harder, "I really wanna hug you right now" Sasuke's felt a shiver as he looked up into Naruto's sincere soft eyes, "I know you hate getting touched when you're angry, well unless it's sex, but please" he couldn't stop the little hopeful smile that adorned his face which fell rather quickly when Sasuke pulled away his hand and moved out of his bed to push it against Naruto's making a king sized bed. Naruto blinked when Sasuke jumped back up on bed and didn't waste another second to hug Naruo's chest, "wha-!"

"shut up" Sasuke breathed. And Naruto did, hugging Sasuke as hard and burying his head in soft dark hair. They stayed like that, breathing each other's scents in. It has been a really long time since they just simply enjoyed being in each other's company, _way too long_, Sasuke thought, relaxing more. Running around doing a mission after mission barely left them any time to talk or spend time together or.. well, have sex. Sasuke's ears burned as he remembered the last time they did it, it was during a mission while they camped the night, Naruto said he'll be the first to watch and when all the others fell asleep, Sasuke woke up with someone humping him. Let's just say Naruto had mysterious bruises the next morning and Sasuke was pissed off and limping. It had been hot, Sasuke had to admit, but someone may have woken up any second and saw them having rough sex behind a fucking tree.

Naruto sighed happily as he felt Sasuke's warmth against his body and he felt himself drifting to sleep. Sasuke fidgeted between his arms and he felt something against his thigh. Hm? Probably his knee, Naruto started to close his eyes again when he suddenly yelped and looked down at Sasuke's with wide eyes. He had felt a hot wet tongue lick his nipple.

"D-did you just _lick_ me?!" Naruto asked, horrified.

"Yes"

"What for?!"

"I'm horny"

Naruto face-palmed. _After all the anger_?

"I know you're injured so" Sasuke didn't need to complete his words as he pushed himself above Naruto and licked his neck. Naruto sighed in content, he really missed Sasuke and all this so much. In a moment both of their pants and boxers were off, their lips sealed in a heated kiss. Naruto made his move to flip himself over Sasuke and take dominance but Sasuke held him in his place and broke the kiss, both panting.

"Sasuke babe it would really help if you let me lay over you so we could hurry things up"

"No we're having it this way, I'm on top tonight"

Naruto stared.

And stared.

"Problem?" Sasuke said losing his patience.

"B-but you know I _really_ dislike being bottom, c-come on Sasuke" He tryed to give a convincing smile but failed miserably.

It was Sasuke's turn to stare, confused, "what?" he blinked then it all became clear, he snorted, "I didn't mean 'top' as in I'm the one fucking" he coughed trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling he had with Naruto staring at him in utmost disbelief, "Now will you get hard enough for me" he said, tugging at Naruto's penis.

Naruto breathed hard looking at Sasuke who's not meeting his gaze, a little flush over pale cheeks. Naruto was trying to process what just happened, it's either he heard Sasuke wrong or the other meant he would _ride_ him. Naruto couldn't help the grin forming on his lips, making Sasuke blush more. "Say it and I'll be hard in a second"

Sasuke's head snapped up to Naruto's grinning face, "n-no bastard" he fumbled over his words. Naruto held Sasuke's face between his hands and kissed the breath out of him, his tongue pushing against Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned a whine when they parted for breath. Naruto licked his lips and pushed his hips up fucking Sasuke's hand.

"You know you want it, just say it" Naruto's husky voice said. Sasuke bit his lip in doubt and blinked when Naruto brought his lips near his ears and whispered in a low tone, "_Sasuke_"

And Sasuke lost it, he pushed Naruto back on the bed and swallowed hard, "I'm gonna r-ri-" he squeezed his eyes shut, not able to look into Naruto's blue eyes. The heat burning his face was killing him, "I'll ride you, i'll fuck myself over your dick so stay still will you!" his eyes shot open in disbelieve of what he's just said, his face turning all shades of red. And to his surprise, Naruto's penis jumped in his hands, hardening.

"gosh Sasuke.. turn around" Naruto said quietly.

"huh"

"I need to prepare you" Naruto licked his lips.

"It's fine-"

"It's gonna hurt, we haven't done in a while" Naruto said seriously and nudged Sasuke to move. The other blushed, nodding and turning so his face was near Naruto's erection. He sighed when he felt Naruto strong hands holding his hips in place. Naruto's throat felt dry when he saw Sasuke's pink hole twitching in anticipation, he puffed some air over it making Sasuke jump.

"Asshole!"

"No baby, it's _your_ asshole, and try not to scream alright?" Sasuke could hear the teasing tone in Naruto's voice.

"as if-" before he could finish, he yelped and held a hand to his mouth to keep any more embarrassing noises from leaking. Naruto's wet tongue ran over Sasuke's hole until it was all wet, then he preceded with penetrating him with the tip of the wet muscle. Sasuke breathed hard and pushed back onto Naruto's hot tongue inside him. After lubricating it enough, he pushed two fingers inside and stretched Sasuke's insides.

"Does it hurt?"

"Mmnng!" Sasuke shook his head and tried to breathe steadily from his nose. After not being touched like this for a long time, every spot felt very sensitive and Naruto knows exactly where to touch. He felt a third finger penetrating but it's wasn't enough, "s-stop"

"a bit more" Naruto bit out, barely containing himself with the voices Sasuke made.

Sasuke frowned and decided that it is enough of that. He opened his mouth and took Naruto's whole shaft in one go making the other almost scream in pleasure, sucking it all the way until he left it with a pop.

"F-fuck Sasuke! Warn me goddamn it!" Naruto said, breathless.

"get your fingers out of me" Sasuke raised an eyebrow but his façade faltered when the fingers left him suddenly. He let out a whine before getting up again sitting in Naruto's lap, he raised himself and position the erection to his hole, "Stop looking at me like that" he didn't dare to raise his gaze to meet Naruto's but he could _feel_ the other's eyes on him but just couldn't look into the blue eyes.

"You always despised the idea of this position, what changed your mind?" Naruto said between the fog of lust streaming in his head. He really wanted to know why. He had tried so many times to convince Sasuke to just try it but he always refused.

"I still hate it, I guess.. I guess I love you too much to even care" before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke pushed himself down and bit his lip trying to ease the pain of the stretching. Naruto felt his head spinning as he sank deeper and deeper into Sasuke.

"Shit" he blinked trying to focus. He noticed Sasuke's chin resting on his chest, his dark bangs covering his eyes and some sticking on his forehead. Naruto stretched his hand and raised Sasuke chin, making him look right into his eyes. Sasuke's face was flushed, eyes filled with unshed tears, breaths coming out in short pants. He was startled by Naruto's action and lost focus the moment his eyes met Naruto's soft ones. His legs trembled and he fell to his knees, making Naruto's erection swift into him in one go. Naruto grunted at the sudden movement and noticed Sasuke's silent scream before he collapsed on his chest, hands trembling to hold his weight but failing, "S-sorry, shit Sasuke are you okay?!" Naruto panted and held Sasuke up to take a look. What he saw almost made him shit the bed. Sasuke had tears streaming on his cheeks, he was flushed, vulnerable, cute, fuckable, he was everything at once and Naruto was ready to cum at the spot. His mind started working again when Sasuke whispered something, "w-what?!"

"I said," Sasuke licked his lips, "you hit a _spot_"

Naruto blushed, "shit, from the first thrust! We'll be doing this more often"

"dream about it" Sasuke sighed before resting his hands on Naruto's chest and pushing himself up slowly, then going back down in a slower pace, testing Naruto's nerves. Naruto felt a vein pop in his forehead.

"I'm falling asleep right here" he mocked but truth was he was dying to thrust up into the hot hole. The slow pace always made him go mad, like always being kept at the edge but not really reaching the climax, it frustrated him. Sasuke sped up the pace slowly until they found a mutual rhythm of Sasuke going down and Naruto meeting him with a hard thrust. After a while Sasuke's legs felt like jelly and his movements became more frantic, but they were _so close_ to cumming, he wouldn't afford collapsing now of all times. He could feel Naruto's penis twitch inside him, he really wanted to make Naruto feel good.

"f-fuck sasuke I'm so close" Naruto wheezed before he held Sasuke's arms and pushed him to his back switching their positions, startling him with the sudden change but the dark wide eyes were close to tears as he panted out: "it slipped out" Naruto's penis has slipped out with the fast movement and Sasuke was _whining_ to get it back. Naruto thrust hard into Sasuke, earning a breathy moan. His pace was fast yet accurate, hitting Sasuke's sweet spot with every thrust. He felt Sasuke's insides twitching around him, he grabbed Sasuke's neglected erection and pumped the base before going up to the head and teasing it nonstop. Sasuke came hard the moment Naruto's finger ran over the leaking slit, white cum covering his stomach. Naruto came with one last thrust into the constricting insides. He filled Sasuke with too much cum, it dripped out of his ass. Both groaned as Naruto took his shaft out of Sasuke and collapsed beside him.

Taking Sasuke face between his big hands, he wiped the tears on Sasuke's cheeks and the ones on the sides of his eyes, "sorry," he said with a gentle voice, "was it too much?" Sasuke shook his head and nuzzled closer.

"it felt good" he sighed and felt himself drifting to sleep.

"hey, wait no sleeping!" Sasuke opened his eyes lazily.

"why?"

"we're not home you know, nurses are gonna come in the morning and find two naked men on a bed, cum dripping from one's ass, what would they think!" Sasuke flushed and tried to glare.

"that we had sex, simple"

Naruto face-palmed, "No common sense Sasuke"

"you're the one to talk about common sense?" Sasuke chuckled, "Beside they might've heard us and already know"

"anyway we really need a bath so come one, quick bath, pair of boxers, bed"

"carry me, I did most of the work tonight"

Naruto snorted, "okay you deserve it" he kissed Sasuke long and gentle turning the other into mush.

Thank you for reading! Please review if you like, I don't know how much more I'll write of this so please tell me what you think *hugs everyone who read this far*

Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or anything!


End file.
